Jin Mo-Ri/Abilities and Powers
Abilities Jin Mo-Ri uses Renewal Taekwondo, a martial art created and taught to him by his grandfather. All his attacks emphasize speed and power. He only uses his legs when an opponent is deemed worthy otherwise he'll use a combo of punches to beat his opponent. His level is usually 6 but it rises to 13 when he fights seriously using his legs. Jin Mo-Ri survived the effect of the Sage's Pill. Na Bong-Chim believes it is due to Jin being capable of holding more energy than the single pill was able to generate. This is later turned out to be a result of him being an inhabitant of the Sage Realm which the fruit has no detrimental effect on. In the past, Sun Wukong stuff himself with sage pills that only come once every thousand years. After eating sage pills, Jin Mo-Ri learned to remove his limiter and exponentially increasing his power. After entering Lord of the Heavens mode and fully regaining his powers and memories, Jin Mo-Ri has been stated to be on the same level as the First Crown Prince, even eventually defeating him. After the destruction of Oraeguk and his journey through space and the Heavenly Realm, his ability increased substantially as he trained them while he was stranded on the planet that houses The Skyscraper. This was proven later on, when he was able to fight multiple realm masters simultaneously whilst maintaining the upper hand. After his loop of binding was broken by 666:Satan, his base state's physical power increased considerably. Odin, a god known for his wisdom, guessed that Jin Mo-Ri's power comes from his mastery over human, demon, and God skills. His skill is such that The Circle, Master of Seventh Heavenly Realm, provide him with his Core Element, his life and essence, to serve him as its master(Something that didn't happen when 666:Satan defeated The Circle).Chapter 294 Odin also stated that the Monkey King's great power, which allowed him to defeat the previous supreme god, Tathagata, comes partially from eating Tang Xuanzang, his master, alive.Chapter 304 Superhuman Strength: Jin Mo-Ri has shown strength numerous times throughout the series which exceeds normal human standards and even exceeding Demons or Gods standards various times through many fights. Superhuman Speed: Jin Mo-Ri has demonstrated incredible speed. He is fast enough that characters such as Gang Man-Suk, one of the Three Emperors of Korea, was unable to react, kicking said character 3 times instantly. He was able to react to lightning strikes from Mage. Superhuman Endurance: Jin Mo-Ri has shown an extreme level of superhuman endurance. When fighting against Dae-Wi he survived the Blue Dragon's Storm, remaining conscious even after losing tremendous amounts of blood. Superhuman Durability: Jin Mo-Ri has exhibited an extreme level of durability, which elevated to a monstrous degree after his awakening. He took an attack that nearly cleaved the entire Sage Realm in half, comparable to the size of the Earth. Even without his godly power his durability is monstrous: he was in the centre of the explosion of Oraeguk and survived, being in regular condition some time later. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training with his grandfather he has supernatural Agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. Adoptive Muscle Memory: He also has the amazing ability to memorize and effectively use new martial arts techniques after having only experienced/see them once in battle. And even more incredibly, he can create entirely original techniques as counters after suffering a technique only once in the very same battle. Analytical Skill: Like Park Il-Pyo, Jin Mo-Ri possess great analytical skills when he devises strategy for weaker members of his team to beat or injure stronger opponents. He can recognize a martial arts weakness or a technique weakness upon witnessing it once and come up with counter strategies. Knowledge of the Human Anatomy: Due to reading the book about the Nabong Needle Ryu Jin Mo-Ri is quite knowledgeable about the human anatomy. This is shown when he can find the weak points on an enemies body,can seal blood flow inside his enemies body for internal attacks, can remove limiters on his body for stats boost or seal his pain receptors. Immortality: The King suspects the Monkey King has this, and Odin implied that Sun Wukong gained it after eating Tang Sanzang's flesh.Chapter 305 God Powers In his Godly form all of his natural attributes are greatly amplified. The form he took whenever he used his power is called The Monkey King Mode, represented by the Loop of Binding around his head. Initially the headband tightened around his head whenever he used too much power, but now it seems to be no longer a problem. He also wields a consorts of various weapons with different abilities and purpose. In the past The Monkey King was so powerful he was capable of possibly even giving a challenge to the three Heavenly Princes, he was able to kill many gods incredibly easily and even stayed in fire for 49 days after fighting Nine-Tails Guardian. Originally his eyes were blue, sporting black crosses. They appeared to stay that way until he was later captured and imprisoned on the lowest level of the Eight Trigrams Prison. There he spent 49 days in intense flames only to break out, his eyes had changed to red color as his power further increased. *'Ability Enhancement': All of his abilities as in normal mode increase tremendously whenever he enters The Monkey King Mode. **'Enhanced Strength': In this mode his strength increased to the point that a single punch can defeat several titans. The clash between him and 666:Satan also destroyed Sky Castle, the base of First Heavenly Realm. **'Enhanced Durability': This increase his durability as being grabbed by nephilims and thrown planets by The King doesn't leave any damage. He also barehandedly catch Michael's blade without cutting his own hands. Blade of Tathagata and Lightning Blade, however, can wound him. **'Enhanced Endurance': His already monstrous endurance increase to the point that Limiter Removal 250,000x rebound doesn't make him pass out. **'Enhanced Speed': His speed increase tremendously as seen by him defeating 400,076,000 Apostles instantaneously while at the same time bisecting Beelzebub. **'Enhanced Agility': His agility increased to the point that he can easily dodge omnidirectional attacks from 7th Floor Owner. *'Loop of Binding': His headband limits his power, in exchange, it grant Jin Mo-Ri a certain form of protection. The Monkey King can't remove it on his own. It was cracked and finally destroyed in Jin Mo-Ri's fight against 666:Satan. *'Fiery Eyes and Golden Pupils': This ability allows him to understand a language he previously had no knowledge of and see much farther than normal humans. Originally he received this ability, as the Monkey King, after being imprisoned in Eight Trigrams Prison, but lost it when he was reduced to form of a baby. After training himself in the Owners of the World's planet, he regained this ability. *'Shapeshifting': Jin Mo-Ri can, to unknown extent, changes his physical feature. He can regress his age and change his face into another person, becoming Dan Mo-Ri. However, despite this, he can't remove the scars he obtained in battles. Charyeok Hui Mo-Ri: Jin Mo-Ri, in his fight against 666:Satan, borrow the power of Mo-Ri Hui, his clone who ascended and become his own person, essentially becoming his contractor. Techniques Martial Arts Renewal Taekwondo *'Bo-Bup': (Kor: 보법) Basically it is a type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously. *'Hoe Grab': (Kor: 호미걸이) It is used to grab an opponent in a lock position. The fighters faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent. It is mainly used to break an enemy's guard. The user It can be used with variety of combinations with other skills including Spinning Top Kick and 3rd Stance Hwechook. A variation of this technique is by using the opponent's arm as leverage to deliver a kick to the opponent's head with the other leg. **'Dragon Catcher' (Kor: 용잡기): This technique is a variation of the Hwechook technique using a "Hoe Hook" application. Instead of extending his Hwechook upwards, Jin Mo-Ri bends down to secure a lower point on his opponent. From there, he reaches up to wrap a leg around an opponent's neck before bouncing up into the air spinning the victim around wildly. Once they are high enough he drops the adversary head first into the ground. It was powerful enough to create a small crater in the ring. *'Spinning Top Kick': (Kor: 팽이차기) With one's back towards the opponent, Jin Mo-Ri delivers a kick to the face while turning 360 degrees. It was used in combination with Hoe Grab by Jin Mo-Ri. *'Hwechook': (Kor: 회축) An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. It seems to be a staple point in renewal taekwondo as it is utilized in several variations compared to its counterpart Northern ITF Taekwondo which focused more on flamingo stance. **'3rd Stance Hwechook': (Kor: 3단 회축) An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. The technique is essentially a three step kick, where after knocking the opponent's head in two direction with the first and second kick, shaking the opponent's brain, then follows up by rapidly spinning and kicking the opponents head in the opposite direction to finish the opponent. The force from being knocked one way and the collision with the kick coming from the other side causes the damage dealt to an opponent to be two to three times than normal. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases **'Dragon Sign Hwechook': The technique is a variation of the Hwechook technique that sets up the flow of air to become a whirlwind around the user's leg. It is strong enough to render an opponent unconscious evident by the fight with Byun Jae-Hee. **'Lowest Round Kick': (Kor: 극 하단 회축) This move is performed after dodging an opponents attack at the upper body by ducking to the ground. Using this force the user does a 180 round house kick that is parallel to the ground aim at the opponents feet. It is used to link to the Dragon Seize technique. **'Front Hwechook': (Kor: 앞 회축) A Variation of Hwechook *'Ground Drawer': (Kor: 땅긋기) A low kick aimed at the knee, Jin Mo-Ri used this technique several times in his match with Han Dae-Wi. *'Scissor': (Kor: 가위) A kick performed in a diagonal motion at the neck of a person forming a scissor shape as he legs go down. *'Axe': (Kor: 도끼) After jumping in the air then performing a spin while coming down with a foot stretched out horizontally a huge wave of air is generated. The force of this attack is great enough to split the ground. *'Baekdu': (Kor: 백두) A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. *'Baek Rok': (Kor: 백록) An upward kick performed to the opponents chin. *'Fangs': (Kor: 송곳니) An attack performed by attacking with the elbows into in a downward direction *'Gor Yo': (Kor: 고려) two horizontal kicks performed in quick succession at the head of the opponent. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick': (Kor: 청룡의 각) It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. **'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Twin-Dragon Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. Later down his mastery of it becomes great enough to generate two dragons at the same time. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Ice Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Park Il-Pyo after observing the the turbulence created by the clash between his and Park Il-Pyo's kick, it is created by absorbing both the turbulence created by rounding storm and its reverse and Park Il-Pyo's fire kick and then reversing it, making it pure cold wind. It was capable of completely destroying the ring and overwhelming the fire kick. *'Hui Mo-Ri Original: Complete Gift Package': a technique developed by Hui Mo-Ri. It is heavily indicated of being created by combining all techniques Hui Mo-Ri knew. Jin Mo-Ri gained this technique after Hui Mo-Ri's death. *'Rising Back Kick': (Kor: 뒤올려차기) A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent after turning his back in an vertical position. *'Reverse Sweeping Kick': A technique delivered by spinning and kicking the opponent's head in a wide arc *'Arang': (Kor: 아랑) An elbow attack that sends a wave through the opponent. *'Roundhouse Kick': (Kor: 돌려차기) as the name said, it is a roundhouse kick, a kick which is performed by Jin Mo-Ri swinging his leg in a semi-circular motion and strike the opponent's upper body with the front of his foot. *'Recoilless Kick': (Kor: 무반동 차기) a technique similar to roundhouse kick with a lot of power behind it. When Jin Mo-Ri used it, the force split the ground and clouds. Nabong Needle Ryu After the time skip, Jin Mo-Ri is able to discern the weak point of any fighter. He has also learned some new skills from Na Bong-Chim and was able to slightly injure a member of The Six. Yet, he fails to find the weak points of Park Il-Pyo and Jae-Kal Taek as he claims that they have none. He is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents by based of the vital points by doing this he can break or intercept their attack before it happens. Originally Jin Mo-Ri have to use his right hand's index finger to perform this style, however, if his clone is an indication, it is no longer a requirement. *'Acupuncture Skill': This cuts the fighting power or can heal numb limbs of a person depending on where he strikes. He uses it for Yu Mi-Ra to heal her numb arm. However, after failing to completely paralyze a member of The Six, he tests it on himself and unfortunately succeeds only to fail to knockout a 'weak' Choongcheongbukdoo participant, and lose to him. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle': An acupuncture technique that seals the blood within a persons body causing the blood within a region to accumulate and cause internal damage. He is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents by based of the vital points. *'Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain': By hitting a pressure point in the heart Jin Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break Aegis Shield easily and don't feel pain for two hours. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal but at the cost of death. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal': By hitting a pressure point in the brain Jin Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break Aegis Shield easily. Currently he can increase his power up to 250000x in godly form *'Acupuncture Artery Block': As the name suggest this is an acupuncture technique that blocks the blood flow of the body by blocking all the arteries. Moon Light Sword Style *'Bare hand Slice': This technique was copied from Yu Mi-Ra after it was used against him at her wedding. It focuses the hand like a sword capable of cutting through flesh easily at a distance. It falls in the Swordless category. *'Piercing Pulse': This technique was copied from Yu Mi-Ra. It sends a wave of energy through the Palms at the opponent that sends them flying at a considerable distance. *'Basic Vertical Slash': A basic vertical slash of Moon light sword style. Jin Mo-Ri can use his staff in place of a sword. Full Contact Karate *'1st Stance: Basaltic Fist': Interrupts opponents attack with a strong explosive punch. **'Basaltic Uppercut': An explosive upward punch with enough power to launch multiple opponents in the air. *'Brazilian Kick': This technique was copied from Han Dae-Wi. A kick that slam an opponent downwards after raising your foot up high, it allows the attacker to aim at all three points of his opponent, the top, middle, and bottom. *'2nd Stance: Phoenix Kick': A kick that Offsets the balance of an opponent by hitting the ground and sending a powerful shockwave through the ground. When used by Jin Mo-Ri in his Godly from, it is powerful enough to offset the balance of someone as big as Arpeggio Ssam-Su Taekkyeon *'Enlightenment': This technique was copied from Park Il-Pyo. It allows the user to read the muscles and other factors of the opponents body to predict where the next attack will come from. However it can only be used if both opponents are touching and it cannot predict two attacks at the same time. *'True Nullifying Spin':A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent, when being performed a swirl of wind is generated around the user and then concentrated around the leg and it generates a massive tornado after it connects with the opponent or target. It is just like the Dragon Sign Hwechook of Renewal Taekwondo and was in fact used to counter that technique. The wind generated by the kick is black in colour. Jin Mo-Ri copied this from Park Il-Pyo and used it against 666:Satan among other techniques. Practical Taekkyeon *'Low Kick': This was copied from Park Seung-Ah. It is a kick that is delivered to the opponent's leg that is powerful enough to break it and disrupt their balance. Boxing He has copied some boxing moves including dirty boxing moves that he most likely got from Han Dae-Wi during their match. *'Leverage Guard': A defensive position in which one arm is bent to triangular shape while the other is stretched towards his opponent to stop opponent's attack. Jin Mo-Ri copied this from Ryu Hyun-Bok Hallyang Style Pumba After the national tournament, one of the six, Seo Han-Ryang teach Jin Mo-Ri his personal spear technique, but never truly use it because he thought that its advantage is overshadowed by his own power. *'8th Form: Beggar's Song Dance': He uses Ryui Jingu as a spear, this technique allows him to attack from all directions by swinging Ryui around him like a sphere deflecting all incoming attacks and nearby enemies. *'19th Form: Dog Seller': A spear technique that create whirlwind, Jin Mo-Ri used this technique against 666:Satan without a weapon, indicating that this skill can be used bare-handedly or Jin Mo-Ri create his own improvisation of this technique. *'Gut Stab': An unseen technique that he used against 666:Satan. *'Railgun': Ruyi Jingu is flipped around by Dan Mo-Ri at high speeds and then is launched off of the toes for a projectile with the speed, power, and accuracy of a .50 cal. The 'concept' of this move was introduced to Dan Mo-Ri by Seo Han-Ryang's granddaughter of Generation X. Whoahyorakgeyok In his past life, the Monkey King created this martial arts and was used exclusively by him and his elite subordinates. The Monkey King has yet to use these techniques in his current life. Divine Techniques *'The Monkey King's Skill: Weapon of the Three Gods': Jin Mo-Ri summons his weapons;Ruyi Jingu, Kinto-Un, and Gourd; and use them to attacks his enemies. In fight against Michael, Uriel, and Garuda, this technique and the heavenly realm's gods attacks collision produce an explosion that destroys copies of Ruyi Jingu around them. *'Fur of the Monkey King': Each of his hairs possesses magical properties, and is capable of transforming into a clone of the Monkey King himself. Just one of them is as strong as Jin Tae-Jin and is capable of copying the skills of others. These clones can release omnidirectional waves of energy that can vaporize a mountain, and can produce destruction on par or exceeding a nuclear bomb. **'The Monkey King's Clone Technique': This is a skill that allows him to create a perfect copy of himself that can utilize all of his skills and weapons. The clones become less powerful and less similar in attitude the farther they are from Jin Mo-Ri, with one case showing a complete personality. He has shown to be able to use to to copy at least a hundred of himself to wipe out an army of Nephilims numbering 180,900 with one strike. Charyeok Techniques *'Hui Mo-Ri Original: Imoogi Kick': a technique derived from Blue Dragon Kick, Jin Mo-Ri used this technique to supplement his own Blue Dragon kick to defeat 666:Satan. The combined power was so powerful that 666:Satan had to sacrifice 1 3/5 part of his spare life to survive it, in addition to blowing the sun's corona away for a second. Jin Mo-Ri haven't been seen using this technique without communing with Hui Mo-Ri Weapons The Monkey King holds an assortment of weapons. Each weapon have their own function to help the Monkey King. The Gourd, Kinto-Un, and Ruyi Jingu forms Weapon of the Three Gods, the Monkey King's Weapons of Choice. Ruyi Jingu Ruyi Jingu Bang is the mystical staff that Jin Mo-Ri called down from the moon. It appears as a silver bo staff that can grow on command to what the owner says and is capable of killing thousands of gods instantly. A casual strike with Ruyi Jingu killed many gods at once, ripped Taek in half, made a huge tsunami. It extends at faster-than-light speeds and can reach into space. *'Size Alteration': Ruyi Jingu can be altered according to the purpose in each situation. It can grow broader or slimmer and taller or shorter at will. It has been shown to extend far out into space, through the upper atmosphere all the way to the moon. This means Jin Mo-Ri can make it grow around 240,000 miles long and thousands of miles wide, possibly further. *'Weight Alteration': On command the staff can become lighter or heavier and the norm for the Monkey King is heavy by many people standards, just placing it onto the floor was able to create cracks in the ground that reverberated up a gigantic hole up to its surface and even cracked a whole Planet. Whatever size it is in, Ruyi Jingu is still very heavy, though Jin Mo-Ri can adjust it. Making it lighter vastly increases movement speed. It's said that only The Monkey King himself can lift it. *'Levitation': Ruyi Jingu can levitate itself a certain distance from the ground. *'Summoning': The staff can be summoned into its wielder by moving at incredible speed, destroying anything in its path. *'Cloning': Ruyi Jingu can make multiple copies of itself along with with The Monkey King's own copy. However, the clone's staff is vastly weaker compared to the original. To make up for it, the clone can be recreated as long as The Monkey King's copy still exist. *'Enhanced Durability': The staff is incredibly durable, with few attacks able to break the staff. So far only First Crown Prince using Lightning Blade managed to cut it, something that The King, using his Blade of Tathagata, failed to do. 666:Satan, utilizing the second phase and limiter x52 managed to break the staff in two. *'Teleportation': Ruyi Jingu can be teleported back to The Monkey King's location at his command. Kinto-Un Kinto-Un is a weapon that the Monkey King can call from anywhere. It is a giant mystical cloud larger than the continent of Asia, and was mistaken as a moving part of the Earth's atmosphere. It is able to manifest itself as the atmosphere of any planet in any dimension. It is actually alive and enables the Monkey King to control the weather. The Monkey King can create miniature versions of it which can be used for transportation. *'Atmokinesis': The Sparrow Cloud allows Jin Mo-Ri to manipulate weather phenomena, such as: **'Winds': Mo-Ri can create winds powerful enough to keep all Sky Whales (who were collectively the size of a continent) in the air. **'Fog': The Monkey King can create dense fog which is nigh-impossible to see through. **'Lightning': Jin Mo-Ri can call down bolts of magical lightning capable of killing multiple gods. This attack will continue indefinitely until Jin Mo-Ri commands it to stop. ***'Thunder Breaker': Using a miniature version of Kinto-Un Jin Mo-Ri can create a trail of cloud behind him and use it to channel a powerful lightning strike, annihilating anything above the cloud trail. Jin Mo-Ri use this to defeat the 7th Floor Owner. Gourd The Gourd is a mystical object carried by the Monkey King. It is usually attached to his waist of the monkey king and contains all of his memories. It is a defensive object and is used to absorb attacks. It was previously in the hands of Mihu but was later returned to him. Inside the gourd is a vast dimension of empty space which is where things that are absorbed go to. *'Teleportation': It is capable of teleporting to its owner. It appears to have no set distance and will appear either when called or needed. *'Absorption': The gourd has the ability to absorb attacks aimed at the owner. *''' Memories: The gourd is able to store the memories and the consciousness of its owner and enables him to relive them. *'''Sealing: The gourd is able to seal and summon monsters. This is demonstrated when Mihu summoned an army of soldiers from the bottle. It has difficulty sealing inhabitants of Heaven within it, however it will work if the god is in a sealed state or if it is a demi-god. Mo-Ri used it to seal nearly every human and demon in the Sage Realm and bypass the restriction placed on Kim Oong-Nyuh's gate. Yongpyo The Monkey King's Yongpyo are his mystical garments which function as a supernatural armor. It has the appearance of a black jacket with a yellow fur covering his blue pants and a red belt on him. The black jacket has the image of a green dragon on the back. It enhances all his physical capabilities, including his durability, strength, and speed. He can dispel it and make it manifest on others. When not equipped by the Monkey King, it takes the form of a mass of red and black energy which can solidified into razor sharp spikes capable of tearing apart buildings. When he depowered after using the armor suit mode change, it revert into its staff-like form. *'Sentient': The armor is partially sentient and is capable of protecting its owner by its own volition this is shown when Mihu was about to be crushed and it assumed a form in between it's true state and energy. *'Form Alteration': Yongpo can change forms and mode by giving commands or hand gestures. This ability is the staple for Yongpyo's techniques. ** : A technique that allows the user to accelerate to great speeds, the back of the Yongpyo takes the form of jet boosters and have a wing-like portion. In this mode the user's attack speed also multiplied, for example Jin Mo-Ri in this mode can slash all of 7th Floor Owner into small cubes alone while he need help of his clone to do it before. **'Power Mode': A technique that multiplies the user's strength. In this mode, Yongpyo becomes thick, making the user appears to be "buffed". The gloves also gain orange knuckle-brass. Pacho Fan In his previous life as the Monkey King, Jin Mo-Ri used Uma's Pacho Fan, implied to be without Uma's blessing as Uma stated that his brother had become a 'dog' of at the time.chapter 131 It is unknown how well the Monkey King handled this weapon or if he was able to bring out its true form. Aerokinesis: The Pacho fan has the ability to manipulate wind. Skyscraper Seventh Master: The Circle A cube that houses the life and essence of The Master of Seventh Heavenly Realm. This cube can also be used by Jin Mo-Ri as a weapon, for example he command it to divide itself and surround Ultio R. *'Sentience': The Circle is sentient as it can feel discomfort when Jin Mo-Ri stretched it. *'Multiplication': The Circle can multiply itself to surround its opponent. *'Form Alteration':It can alter its appearance and form to suit Jin Mo-Ri's command, like becoming a headband or belt. It can also use this ability offensively, like forming a spear/thorn-like appendage to attack the opponent. References Category:Character Subpages